always have i loved you
by Tadashi Hamada
Summary: A series of Outlaw Queen one-shots, because who doesn't love OQ? Currently accepting prompts! Ch 5: Movie Night
1. Coffee Shop

**A/N - **I'm bored and I want to at least feel like I didn't lay around on my ass for all of NaNoWriMo. Also I lost most of the writing like a dumb earlier so I'm still grouchy. I'm accepting prompts (Might not get to all of them though, FYI) so feel free to send them in if you want.

* * *

><p>Coffeeshop AU ― 1.3K<p>

Owning a small coffee shop on the corner of a street smack in the middle of New York City was certainly something that Robin hadn't planned for himself. Yet there he was, wiping down tables and making coffee; and he truly enjoyed it. It wasn't his life calling or anything of the sort, but he was content. Of course the place was small and never brought in big money, but it kept him and his son fed, and he was happy with that. Even on occasions when they seemed to be understaffed, Robin would take to working the cash register or surviving out the coffees. This had been one of those times.

Robin, sleeves rolled up and apron tied around him, clutched the cloth in his hand and wiped at the counter harder, his eyes flicking to the clock above the door every few seconds. The morning had been slow, but he knew she'd come.

"Are you waiting for the queen to arrive," His long time friend and employee, John, asked with a smirk, leaning against the mop in his hands.

"John, I told you not to call her that anymore. If she hears you calling her that," Robin chided. "I doubt that she'd come back. She doesn't seem like to type who liked no be disrespect. If you feel the need to talk of the woman I'm interested in, then please at least use her real name."

She'd come in like clockwork, and Robin counted the minutes until she walked in the small shop he owned. She being Regina Mills, stunning and mysterious and undoubtedly beautiful in every way. For weeks he'd try to coax her name from her, and she'd brush him off like a piece of dust. It did nothing to deter him though, and soon enough she slipped. She'd come in and order a coffee, a large cinnamon dolce latte to be exact, and instead of handing over the exact money for it (which she always seemed to do, never a penny more), she handed Robin a shiny blue credit card.

His immediate thought of course hadn't actually been to search the piece of plastic for her name, but when he went to swipe it he saw it: Regina Mills. It was just that simple, he had a name now, and it made his heart leap. Wordlessly he handed back the card to Regina, which seemed to surprise her, if the slight widening of her eyes and subtle lift of her brows was anything to go by. In the weeks he'd known he he'd learned to read her facial features by looking closely. He could understand her surprise though, because by now he'd have tried to catch her name, talk to her about the weather, try something.

He turned to make her coffee, determined to keep his mouth shut as long as possible, but he finally caved when he handed her the cup and a receipt, watching her as she turned to leave. "Have a good day, Regina."

Her head snapped back to look at him, her mouth parting in the slightest.

"How could you possibly―" Regina cut herself off, glancing down at the card in her hands. For a moment she allowed the corner of her lip to curl upward for a moment before she pursed her lips and glanced back up at him. "Well, it seems the air of mystery has dissipated now, hasn't it?"

"Oh, on the contrary, Miss Mills," Robin assured her, resting his arms on the counter. "If anything, I am more curious now. You're a very complex person, after all."

"That is good to know," Regina said with an amused smirk, turning around and breezing out of the shop.

That had been two weeks ago, and it had been a few days since he'd seen her last, and he was anxious. Ever since he'd learned her name and began using it

"Robin, please, that woman is just as smitten with you as you are with her. You should see her on the days she comes in and you aren't here. She bursts through the doors, all regal, and when she notices you aren't here, her shoulders droop," John said with a snort. "Ask the damn woman out already, or someone might just pluck her up from right under your nose."

Robin teared away his gaze from the door to glare at his friend, and when he turned back he could see Regina walking through the door, and she wasn't alone for once. She had her head turned, and she seemed to be talking to the man who walked in immediately behind her. Robin's jaw clenched, and it was all he could to to suppress his jealousy, especially when John spoke again.

"Seems I spoke too soon."

"I'm just saying," Regina said to the man. Whoever he was, he was tall with messy dark hair, stubble, bright blue eyes, and a leather jacket. He was grinning down at Regina, and Robin swallowed the bile in his throat. "I don't understand why you had to come to me about this, Killian. Shouldn't you be pestering Mary-Margaret and David about this?"

The man, Killian apparently, let out a laugh. "Aye, but you Regina are the most level headed, capable woman I know. Aside from Swan, of course."

Regina snorted. "Oh, please. Emma is nowhere near level headed. I appreciate your poor attempt at a compliment though. It's touching, really."

Killian bowed. "I live to serve."

Regina let out a tisk and turned to the counter where Robin waited patiently, his face carefully kept blank. "What can I get you you today, Miss Mills?"

"One large cinnamon dolce latte―" Regina started, but a loud cough from her companion stopped her in her tracks. When she turned to glare at him, he waggled his eyebrows, and Robin couldn't help the frown that came over him. "One large cinnamon dolce latte and one large black coffee, please."

"Regina, you truly are the best," Killian laughed tossing his arm over her shoulder. Robin wanted to say something, but he just turned around and started working on their coffees.

"Killian, just go wait in the car," Regina instructed. "We can talk about your Charming problem later."

"Aye, whatever you say," Killian snorted before giving her shoulder a final squeeze and turning to leave the shop. Robin let out a breath when he heard the bell indicating the man had left, purposefully ignoring the smirk John sends his way from near the back of the shop.

The moment that Robin placed the cups in from of Regina, the question tumbled out of his mouth before he could even stop to think about it. "So who was that?"

There was a jealousy in his voice he knew this, and Regina caught on because she allowed her lips to curl into a smirk. She answered him though, and he was thankful for the answer. "Killian? Well, I would say he is a friend, but truly he's more of an acquaintance. He came to asking for advice because he wants to date my friend's nineteen year old daughter."

"Oh." Robin nodded in relief, the jealousy slowly fading. There was still a bitterness down in the put of his stomach, but it was tame compared to earlier. He coughed for a moment, allowing himself to calm down. It was so silly, the way he was feeling. "That'll be six-fifty."

Regina nodded and reached into her purse, pulling out the exact number of money. She picked up the cups and before she left she said, "I'll see you, Robin."

"I'll be counting the minutes."

"Of course you will."

And with a flourish, she was gone.

A beat later, Robin could hear John laughed loudly. "You are so whipped, my friend."

Robin flushed red. "Get back to work."

* * *

><p><strong>Next prompt:<strong> Magic Spell


	2. Magic Spells and Pregnant Regina

**A/N** - Wow, quite a few of you wanted me to finish the Coffee Shop AU. I'll get to it next for sure, but I really, really, really wanted to write pregnant!Regina first. The magic spells prompt took a back seat to Robin being excited about having a kid with Regina lol oops... It's so ner wracking posting a fic on a website where the most common form of feedback is a review. I'm so used to Ao3's system with kudos and whatnot. Hah. CRISIS AVERTED PEOPLE!

* * *

><p>Magic Spells (of the unconscious kind) ― 2,033 Words<p>

They'd been together for a year and a half when she told him.

"I'm pregnant." She'd said it so simply and calmly that Robin almost had trouble believing her at first. Regina looked at him, eyes scanning over his face and taking in his expression, and he felt completely vulnerable under her gaze. When she realized he didn't completely comprehend the importance of her words, she repeated them, more forcefully, but not angry. "Robin, I'm pregnant."

It made his hand twitch, and he wanted to reach out and stroke her stomach softly. Regina seemed to notice it because she let out a small laugh and took his hand in her, gently guiding him to her abdomen. He couldn't feel anything, but just the thought that his child was in there, growing, was more then enough to make his heart pound in his chest. "You won't feel anything, you know. I'm only seven weeks along so the child is about the size of a grain of rice."

That was it, that broke him. Robin let out a breathy laugh before he pulled Regina against him, crashing his lips onto her and kissing her with everything had within him. When he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "We're having a child."

"It just got through your thick head, didn't it?"

He rested his hand against her abdomen again, rubbing it softly. "Do you know if we are to have a son, or a daughter?"

Regina snorted. "No. How could I possibly know when my child is the size of a piece of grain?"

Robin's cheeks reddened in the slightest. "Yes, well, I just hoped that you might be able to, given your―"

"Magic?" Regina finished for him, and he nodded silently. "There aren't spells that I could cast, but there are magical items that exist that can tell you of your child before they are even conceived."

"Do you have one such item?" Robin asked excitedly.

Regina patted his arm lightly and shook her head. "Unfortunately, no, I do not. I was not concerned with children before Henry, and for a long time I'd honestly thought I'd never have one."

"Well, you have one now, Regina. We have one." Robin let out a soft hum. "Perhaps someone in town has one of these items. We could go around town asking."/p  
>Regina seemed slightly alarmed. "That would mean we'd have to tell everyone. I don't think I'm ready for that, Robin."<p>

Disappointment pooled in Robin's stomach. He wanted to know whether he was having a son or daughter, her wanted to give their child a name and tell anyone who would listen all about it. He could understand how apprehensive she was about it. "Of course, I understand. Although you will have to tell people eventually, you won't be able to hide the bump when it comes."

Regina let out a laugh, and to Robin is sounded like bells. "Yes, I know."

Biting his lip for a second, Robin leaned in closer a smile gracing his lips. "Can we at least tell Roland and Henry? They should know they are to have a new brother or sister soon enough."

"Yes, we can tell them," Regina assured him, her own hand curling against her abdomen. "Later though. right now, I would like to celebrate."

"Well I'd suggest our usual glass of whiskey, but I suppose you can't be having any of that for quite some time."

Regina let out a laugh. "Yes, I suppose so."

He kissed her again.

* * *

><p>If there was something she prided herself in, it was the magic that she possessed and had learned to control over time. Pregnancy certainly was a strange thing though, but Robin hadn't seem to mind the random spells or bouts of magic that started happening when she hit nine weeks. It had been unconscious spells of course, small, inconspicuous things like accidentally lifting a vase off the ground, momentarily turning Robin's hair green ("Now it'll make hunting easier, don't you think, Regina?"), animating ordinary objects.<p>

It was especially hard to control when she lost her temper, which more often than not happened a lot when she was around someone that wasn't Robin, Roland, or Henry. Snow or Charming or Killian of Emma would let out a snide comment, and Robin was quick to grab the levitating cup before someone noticed.

They still hadn't told anyone besides Henry and Roland about the pregnancy (though the pair were ecstatic about having a sibling, and Robin definitely heard the word sister come out of Henry's mouth), and she wasn't far enough along to determine whether the child would be a female or male. Both facts had been making Robin anxious. He'd certainly never waited this long with Marion, though they had told people that they thought they were expecting a child, but they weren't sure. Truthfully he had to wait out her entire pregnancy before discovependant he had a son, but in this world things were different! Robin could find out more about his child before he got a chance to meet them.

Robin was sure he would've exploded if it hadn't been for Henry.

"So, Mom," Henry said casually one day, sitting on the couch next to Regina. Robin himself was resting on the ottoman, watching the scene unfold curiously. "I read in the story book that David's mother gave Mary-Margaret a pendant that could tell you what sex your first child would be."

"_Henry_," Regina warned.

"I'm just saying, we could go, maybe ask to see if they still have it. Maybe Mr. Gold has it in his shop!"

Robin leaned forward in his seat, readily agreeing with Henry. Not vocally though, the glare he would've gotten from Regina if he had probably would have killed him in an instant. He didn't want to wait any longer, and neither had Henry obviously.

"Surely you can wait a few more weeks, until I get an ultrasound."

"Robin wants to know too," Henry said suddenly, and Robin sat back and flushing pink. It was true, of course, but he hadn't brought that up to Regina since she'd first told him about the child a few weeks ago. She looked at him curiously, the look in her eyes betraying nothing of what was happening in her mind. Usually, Robin found himself able to read his lover's mind with ease, though now it seemed impossible.

"Is this true, Robin? Oh, why do I bother asking, of course it's true. You've been obsessing over this child," Regina placed a hand over her abdomen. "ever since I told you a few weeks ago."

Robin chuckled, the redness in his cheeks increasing. Of course he was embarrassed, although at the same time he was very happy.

"If you want the entire town to know the _Evil Queen_ is with child, just tell Leroy, I'm sure the whole town will know in no time," Regina snorted. "Little dwarf can't keep his mouth shut if his life depended on it."

"So can we tell the town now? I mean, our closest friends?" Robin asked a smile breaking out over his face.

Regina laughed at his choice of words. "Please Robin, you aren't fooling anyone. You're going to tell the entire town yourself if I let you."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes, we can tell people."

Henry and Robin let out a happy cry, and the thief went to go hug the mother-to-be and peppered soft kisses all over her face. His fingers danced against the queen's still flat abdomen. Henry let out a mock gag before chuckling and leaving the happy couple alone to have a few moments.

* * *

><p>It turns out Snow did in fact have the pendant, not that she wouldn't keep such a cherished item, and she was happy to lend it to Regina. She seemed to be glowing at the thought of Regina having a child. When Henry had excitedly told the Charmings, Snow had immediately clapped in delight and took Regina's hands in her own.<p>

"Oh, this is wonderful news, Regina! Do you know how far along you are? Are you having a daughter? Or is it a son? Have you thought of any names yet?" Snow asked questions in rapid fire, and Regina was grateful when her husband gently placed his hand on Snow's shoulder.

"Perhaps you should give her time to answer your questions, Snow," He said with an amused smile.

Snow blinked and straightened her back, letting go of Regina's hands to straighten up her white sweater. "Right, of course. I'm sorry, Regina, I just got a tad too excited. I am truly happy for you and Robin though."

She smiled at Snow. Robin took that moment to walk up to her and gently place his arm around her, and when she leaned into his touch, his heart fluttered. He'd known this woman for over two years, she'd been intimate with this woman, and yet she could still make his heart beat like a jackrabbit. He found her to be truly amazing, in every way.

"Congratulations, Regina," Emma said from her spot on the couch, a soft smile dancing on her lips. Killian's arm was curled gently around her shoulders, and he looked to be deep in thought.

"Thank you," Regina said with a nod.

"So," Henry spoke up suddenly. "my mom isn't far enough to know whether the child is going to be a boy or girl, and well in the story book I read that―"/p  
>"You mean my mother's pendant," Charming cut in. "We'd love to lend it to you.<p>

Snow gleamed when it was brought up. "Oh, of course. Especially for such a momentous occasion. Charming, be a dear and fetch me a the pendant, will you? I need everyone to get out, we should leave the couple to find out for themselves, in _private_."

Henry frowned. "Even me and Roland?"

The young boy, who had previously been playing on the floor, glanced up at the mention of his name.

"Yes, even you and Roland," Snow said, tugging everyone outside the door. Regina could only watch in amusement. "They'll invite us in and let us know as soon as they find out. Right, Regina?"

"Of course."

Snow had managed to get everyone outside the door (some more reluctant than others) when Charming came back with a simple metal chain and handed it to his wife. She took the pendant off her finger before pulling the chain through and clasping it shut. When she placed in it in Regina's hand, she told her how it worked. If it spun from north to south, she would give birth to a boy, and if it spun east to west, she would have a girl. Regina nodded and clutched the pendant tight in her hand, giving Robin a nervous look."It'll be okay," He promised her, pulling her in and kissing her forehead.

"Well leave you two to it then. Best of luck," Charming said with a small smile, taking Snow by her arm and pulling her outside the apartment to stand with everyone.

Regina took in a deep breath and looked at him.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly.

"I believe so," She said with a small nod, placing the chain in his hands.

Sucking in a breath, he held her open palm and moved the chain so that is hung above her hand. For a moment, nothing happened, and then suddenly it started to move. Robin stared at it, eyes wide, and his mind completely blanked. Regina let out a hysterical laugh as "I don't remember what that means. Regina, what are we having?"

"A girl. That means I'm having a girl," Regina said, sucking in a breath.

"A daughter then. We're having a daughter," Robin let out a breathy laugh and embraced Regina.

"What are we going to name her?" Regina asked suddenly, pulling away and looking into his eyes. "Certainly not after my mother, she was a wicked beast. Most definitely not after my half sister. Hmm."

Behind Regina, Robin could see a mug lift off the counter and levitate a few feet off the ground, spilling coffee onto the floor. He laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Prompt:<strong> Coffee Shop AU Pt. 2


	3. Coffee Shop Part 2

**A/N - **Ask and you shall receive. I wasn't even considering writing a second part to this but I'm not complaining! Added Mulan because she's the best lbr.

* * *

><p>Coffee Shop AU Pt. 2 ― 1,248<p>

Robin absent mindedly stirred at the coffee, making a crown in the foam. Mulan's head popped up behind him, a smirk gracing her features. "John told me you were smitten with one of your customers."

Robin stiffed and batted her face away from his shoulder with his hand. The glare he sent her way did nothing to deter her smug comments and sly glances. "I had been informed that most everyone had taken to calling her queen or majesty behind closed doors. Interesting to see that the stories were true."

"Leave me be," Robin grumbled, covering the cup with his shoulder.

"I'm just picking fun, Robin," Mulan said lightly. "I mean no disrespect to you or your feelings."

"I know you don't, Mulan," Robin said. "I'm tired of being made fun of though."

"So I take it you haven't made her aware of your feelings?" Mulan asked slowly. "Were you not the one who told me about taking risks, taking chances? Were you not the one who told me to listen to your heart and try your hardest, that you can only meet people part of the way, and as long as you do your part you should not feel let down if they do not meet you? Where is the Robin Locksley that I know so well?"

"I am," Robin grumbled. "But now I see why you found it so difficult to be open about your feelings. It's so unbelievably nerve wracking to think that one might not return your feelings, and it is even worse to think of them actually having feelings for you in return."

"Of course it is," Mulan scoffed slightly. "But it was to be a risk you are willing to take."

Robin groaned, shoulders slumping. Though he allowed himself a moment to send Mulan a grateful smile. "You are certainly a better person to talk about this with than John and the rest of them."

"Of course I am," Mulan agreed. "I am a woman after all. So, where is this woman you are so taken with? I was told my Will that she usually came in around this time of day."

Robin snorted. "Is that the only reason you are here? To judge my taste in women? Remind me never to tell Will of my women problems either. It seems nobody I know can keep their mouth shut."

"I won't argue with you there," Mulan teased. "Now, where is she?"

"She hasn't come in yet. She usually comes in at the same time, occasionally five minutes after, but never before."

"If you have her coffee buying time memorised, you are more smitten than I imagined."

"Be quiet," Robin instructed, taking a sip of the coffee he'd been playing around with, the foam crown dissipating as it hit his lips.

Mulan watched in bemusement when she saw the foam had collected at his upper lip, not bothering to inform his of it. She had quite a mischievous streak when it came to poor Robin. When the bell above the door chimed, indicating that a customer had come in, Mulan glanced over to see a beautiful woman walk in. When Mulan's eyes found Robin and saw his awestruck expression at the sight of her, Mulan knew this was the woman he was so enamoured with.

"Regina!" He'd said excitedly.

"Robin," Regina said with a small chuckle as she made her way over to the counter, her dark red heels clicking on the ground as she did so. "I'm unsure if your companion has made you aware, but there is foam all over your mouth."

Robin's whole demeanor changed so quick Mulan barely had time so notice the hardening of his face and stiffness in his shoulder. Quickly, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve before sending Mulan a hard glare. "No, she didn't make me aware."

"I apologize," Mulan said with a chuckle, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. "I didn't have the chance before Miss Regina walked into the shop. I'm Mulan, by the way."

Regina smiles at the Asian woman, reaching out to shake her hand. "I'm Regina Mills."

At that, Robin seemed vexed. "Hey! It took me weeks to get your name, and Mulan gets it two minutes after you meet her. That doesn't seem particularly fair."

"Life isn't fair," Regina bit back, and Mulan could see why Robin liked her. She seemed to have a ferocity, something Robin always enjoyed in a person he'd come to meet. She was certainly beautiful, and had a charming sense of humor. "I will take a―"

"Large cinnamon dolce latte, yes, I know." Robin turned to make it, a blush staining his cheeks.

Regina took the moment to look at Mulan with a welcoming smile. "I've never seen you before, are you a new employee?"

"Oh, no I'm one of Robin's friends. I don't actually work here, but I frequent the shop because it has quite a few delicious drinks and desserts."

"Don't I know it." Regina said with a smirk, and Mulan could see the woman eye Robin for a moment. She had to blink, because was Robin truly this oblivious to women to see that she was clearly interested in him? "So, if you don't mind my asking, qhy are you behind the counter if you don't work here? Won't the boss get mad?"

Mulan deadpanned at Robin. "You haven't told her?"

"Told me what?" Regina chirped curiously.

"Robin owns the shop," Mulan explained. "He happens to work the register of makes the coffees if they're understaffed. Which they usually are."

Regina's wide eyed surprised look made Mulan want to laugh.

"Is that why you only work three times a week?" Regina asked, and then continued, mostly to herself. "Well I suppose that would make sense why you're the only one never in uniform."

Mulan truly wanted to hit her friend upside the head now. She had his work schedule memorized, just like he had her coffee preference and the times she came around the shop memorized. Certainly not to mention she'd seemed to pick up on the fact he never wore the work uniform other employees did. She just shook her head, a small smile gracing her features, and turned to go to the back of the shop.

"Yes, it is," Robin answered, placing the coffee on the counter. "Three-twelve, as usual."

"Of course," Regina nodded and reached into her purse, pulling out the exact money that was due. The action made Robin's lip curl in amusement. Her habit of being precise was something that she'd do that made him grow fond of her. He found her little quirk cute. When she handed over the money, their fingers brushed and Robin's heart stuttered to a stop.

"And here is your receipt," Robin said, ignoring the slight crack in his voice. How she turned him into a schoolboy with his first crush. "Is there anything else you require?"

Regina silently took the receipt from his hands. "Actually, yes, there is."

It was all the warning he got before she took his collar, wrinkling it with her fists, and pulling him forward until they were just inches apart. He was leaning over the counter, the edge somewhat digging into his lower abdomen, but he ignored it, focusing instead on her breathing, gently washing over his face. Robin wanted to lean over, to kiss her and hold her.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly.

"Taking a chance."

Then she kissed him.

* * *

><p>Regina made the first move in the show so why wouldn't she make the first move in this? Am I right or am I right?<p>

**Next Prompt:** Songfic ― "You'll Be In My Heart"


	4. A Daughter At Her Wedding

**A/N** - First and foremost: WHO SAW THE NEW EPISODE OH MY G OD? ? ? THAT KISS THOUGH! ! ! R OBIN BUDDY YOU ARE KILLING ME HERE

Ahem.

Anyway, AlyLovesPeter gave me a super cute prompt that I couldn't help but write: "Robin and Regina's daughter is getting married to Emma and Hook's son. On the day of her wedding, their daughter is nervous, so Robin comes in and comforts her, only to be flashed back to all of the moments they've spent together. (Her first moments in the world, her first steps, her first day of school, their first fight, her first date, etc.) And Robin tells her that at the end she'll always be in his heart, always." Also she included Captain Swan in this so I _needed_ to do this.

Also if you want think of this as a look into the future of the universe from Chapter 2. Please excuse the random names, I'm terrible at those things. Like, really bad.

* * *

><p>Songfic ― 2,441<p>

The church was lovely, large and bright and beautiful. Light poured in from the outside, hitting the colorful glass and giving the room a magical glow. A group of small children were running in between the aisles, giggling amongst themselves as the played. Robin could see the guests waiting serenely in their chairs for the ceremony to start. Though it could not start until the bride was ready, or course.

"Where is she?" Regina whispered into Robin's ear, and he just shrugged at his wife. "This is a wedding, and there can't be a wedding without the bride."

"Would you like me to go find her?" He asked.

"Please," Regina nodded.

"Seriously please," Emma said from her spot next to his wife. "Killian just texted me that Morgan is really freaking out."

"That poor boy," Robin snickered, leaning over to kiss his wife on the cheek before standing up from his seat and walking around the guests over to the back room where his daughter was meant to be getting ready.

Robin knocked on the door, hearing a muffled, "Come in."

He opened to door to find Sophia in her dress, standing in front of the mirror.

She looked rather stunning, her dark hair pinned up against her head, loose strands of curled hair framing her face. Robin eyed his daughter curiously as she looked at herself in the mirror. Sophia was much like her mother in the sense that she could mask her emotions rather easily, she could make her face blank, and give away nothing of what was happening inside her. Robin had always been able to look past his wife's facade and see the fear or stress behind the mask, and he was able to do the same with his daughter. Her face looked serene, but Sophia was full on nerves.

"Sweetheart," He started, but she just raised her hand in the air and stopped him short.

"I don't want to hear it," Sophia said plainly. "You and Mom have been telling me it nonstop, Emma and Killian have been telling me nonstop. I don't want to hear it."

Rogin let out a breathy laugh before he went over to sit on the couch at the end of the room. She truly was her mother's daughter. "Well, perhaps you don't want to hear it, but I believe you _need_ to hear it. Sit down, Sophia."

She frowned at his and crossed her arms, looking at her father through the mirror. "You're going to make me late for my own wedding, you know."

"Morgan has waited years to marry you, surely he can wait a few more minutes. Now come over here."

Sophia's shoulders sagged and she tore her gaze away from the mirror to go hug her father, who stood to meet her. "I'm scared," She admitted.

"I know you are," He murmured, his arms wrapping around her. Slowly he brought her to the couch and the pair sat down. "You should have seen me when I married your mother."

Sophia pulled away from her father's chest to look up at him. "Shouldn't you be, I don't know, more protective of me? You're giving me away to another man, after all."

"Ah, that may be true, but that man will be your husband," Robin explained. "And I shall always be your father, and you shall always be in my heart. Why, I remember the day you were born, it was one of the best days of my life. Truly..."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill you for this, Robin," Regina growled. "Get over here, I'll rip your heart out!"<p>

Robin was crouching behind Snow, his face peeking out over his shoulder. "Now Regina, I'm sure you don't want to do that."

"I know I do," Regina assured him, ready to continue yelling obscenities at her husband until Dr. Whale cut her off.

"Okay, Regina, I'm going to need you to push right now," He instructed.

Robin's shoulders stiffened and he watched as Regina let out a blood curdling scream, her hands gripping the edge of the hospital bed. This was the first time he'd witnessed a woman giving birth. When Marian had given birth to Roland, the midwife hadn't allowed any males anywhere near the tent where she was giving birth. He had certainly heard that women went through great deals of pain, but he hadn't believed it to be as bad as it was. It honestly sounded as if Regina was dying.

It truly made him wonder if having a child was even worth the amount of pain it cost her.

"Again," Whale said loudly, and again Regina screamed.

It went on and on like that for almost half an hour, and part of the way through it Snow and David left the room, leaving Robin with his wife and the doctor. Every scream and cry she let out left a deeper and deeper ache in his heart. He truly couldn't find himself to understand how Regina was managing this, how Marian had managed this, how his own mother had managed this.

Every time Whale told her to push she complied, letting out blood curdling scream after blood curdling scream. Robin wanted it over, so that they could see their child, hold their child.

"I'm going to need you to push one more time, Regina," Whale instructed. "I can see the baby."

Regina gave out one final cry, and for a moment the only thing Robin could hear was her heavy panting as she rested against the bed. Then he heard another cry, one that did not belong to his wife, and his heart stopped in his chest.

"And it is a girl," Whale said before he handed off his child, no, his _daughter_, off to a nurse so she could clean her off.

Robin swore he stopped breathing.

Wasting no time, Robin quickly made his way over to his wife and clutched her hand in his. She gave him a tired smile, and with a raspy voice she said," I want you to know I am having no more children."

Robin let out a soft laugh." I certainly don't expect you to."

The married couple spent a few moments just holding hands and looking into each other's eyes until Whale walked up to the pair, their daughter in his arms. He handed her off to Regina, who cooed and looked at her like she was the world. Robin looked down at her small red face, her bright eyes looking up curiously at her parents, and he felt the sting of tears in his eyes.

"Sophia," Regina said suddenly, looking up at Robin. "I think we should name her Sophia."

"Sophia. I like it."

* * *

><p>"You were hiding behind Snow while Mom was giving birth?" Sophia asked with a loud laugh.<p>

Robin lets out a chuckle and shrugs his shoulders. "She is a very frightening women, after all."

"That she is," Sophia agreed, straightening out her dress. "You were saying."

"Ah, then Regina handed you to me and I finally understood why she went through that ordeal. Well, as much as I possibly could, since I've never known the pain of childbirth."

Sophia snickered. "By all means, please continue."

Robin leaned back against the couch. "Well, when you started walking, I will say it was one of the most stressful part of my life..."

* * *

><p>Sophia, now ten months old, was taking to getting on her feet and trying to walk. The key word being trying. She usually fell flat before she managed the first step, crying her little eyes out until Robin or Regina picked her up and spun her in the air. Robin more so than Regina was worried of their young daughter falling and seriously hurting herself when someone wasn't around.<p>

"Robin, she has us, and she has two big, protective brothers that would do anything for her. She'll by fine," Regina had explained, her arms curling around his shoulders. "And anyways, she's fallen countless times before, and she's never hurt herself."

"Yes, well, a father can worry, can he not?" Robin said with a frown, looking down at Sophia who was playing on the ground.

"Of course he can," Regina murmured. "Though if you're like this now, I'm going to hate to see you when she gets into a relationship. Or worse, when she gets married and has a child of her own."

"Well there's a simple way to deal with that," Robin said lightly. "She'll just never get married."

"Are you going to lock her away in a castle her whole life?" Regina asked with a snort. "I never took you for the type."

"Yes, well I am just full of surprises," Robin said, kissing his wife on the nose.

Sophia's soft babbling drew him away from his wife, and he flicked his eyes over to her to find his daughter attempting to stand on her feet.

"There she goes again," Robin laughed.

"And look, we are right here to catch her when she falls," Regina said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

But she didn't fall. No, Sophia took four steps towards her parents before she went back down on all fours, only to try to stand right back up and continue walking.

"Oh my God," Regina said, voice broken.

Robin had no words though, as he watched Sophia take another two steps before finally falling back down on her butt. When she let out a small hiccup, the tell tale sign she was about to cry, Robin went over to pick up his daughter and spin her around. "Oh, Sophie, you did it, my darling! You walked! You actually walked!"

Sophia just giggled.

After that she seemed to be getting into everything. Every day her walking became better and better, and soon she was walking around the house, giggling and babbling as she went along. Robin, Roland, and Henry followed the poor girl around everywhere she went, arms reaching out to her incase she fell. Regina said she found the situation very hilarious.

"It's cute, watching the three of you waddle after her like ducklings," Regina said with a chuckle.

"It's really not," Rolan argues. The boy was now seven years old and becoming a bit more rebellious and wild. Sophia managed to turn the boy into putty in her small little hands though, that was for sure.

"I agree with the boy," Robin nodded vigorously.

"Yeah," Henry, who was not a striking young man agreed. "What if she hurts herself? You don't seem really worried about this, Mom."

"Oh, don't be silly. Of course I worry," Regina scoffed. "Certainly not to the same extent that you three seem to when it comes to her walking. Can't wait to see you three deal with her wanting to date."

"She's never going to date," Roland argued. "Girls hate boys."

"I'd like to hear you say that when you're fourteen," Henry snorted.

Sophia took that moment to waddle into the kitchen, fall on her butt, blink, and then get right back up and continue walking to her family.

"You see that? She's a strong woman, just like her mother. Now will the three of you please stop worrying so much? You'll get gray hairs."

The three begrudgingly agreed.

* * *

><p>"I honestly caused you that much trouble?" Sophia laughed, wiping a tear from her cheek.<p>

"Yes, you truly did."

"Oh, now you must tell me, how _did_ you deal with it when I first brought home Morgan? As my boyfriend, I mean." Sophia asked brightly. "I can't even seem to remember."

"Well..."

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" The door was slammed open and Sophia, now twelve years old walked through the front door. Behind her came in young boy with short dark hair and bright blue eyes. "Morgan's here!"<p>

Regina walked through the hallway to greet the pair, a seventeen year old Roland right on her tail.

"Like Killian and Emma's Morgan?" Roland asked. "Why the Hell is he here?"

"Language, Roland," Regina chided.

Morgan shuffled awkwardly near the door, nervous at being under Roland's gaze.

"Regina, do you know where my― Oh, hello Morgan. I didn't know you'd be here. What brings you around here?"

Morgan opened his mouth the answer but Sophia beat him to it. "He's my boyfriend."

Everyone froze, even Morgan as he blushed wildly, but Regina was quick to recover, smiling at the pair. "That's lovely. You and Morgan can hear upstairs. Please keep the door open though."

"Okay Mom," Sophia nodded, and reached back to take Morgan's hand and pull him upstairs. "Come on Morgan, let's go."

When they travelled up the stairs both Roland and Robin looked like they wanted to follow.

"She's too young to have a boyfriend," Roland exclaimed.

"Roland is right, Regina," Robin agreed.

"No he isn't," Regina scoffed. Years and practically raising three children seemed to have mellowed her quite a bit since the time Robin first knew her. "She's twelve, the worst they'd do it hold hands and give each other one second kisses."

"Kisses?" Henry asked, walking in through the open door. "What's this I hear about kisses?"

"Sophie's got a boyfriend," Roland explained. "And get this, it's your brother."

Henry's nose crinkled. "Is that like, even allowed? That's sort of gross."

"There is no biological relation between them,"Regina responded with a shrug. "And should I remind you Killian was involved with your grandmother once upon a time? Because he was."

"Ew, please don't remind me of my family tree," Henry answered with a gag.

* * *

><p>"I broke up with him when we were thirteen, you know," Sophia said.<p>

"And then you rekindled your childhood romance when you two were sixteen, yes, I know," Robin chuckled. "I did drop you off to your first date, you know."

"You did!" Sophia smiled brightly at the memory. "You have to tell me all about it."

Robin glanced down at his watch, realizing they'd been sitting there for quite some time. "I'm afraid that that is a story for another day, darling. Right now, you have to get married."

He stood up, taking her hand and helping her to her feet.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"Nowhere near as nervous as before," Sophia answered with a small smile gracing her features. Then she leaned in and kissed her father on the cheek. "Thank you for making me feel better, Dad."

"Anytime," Robin took her hands in his, "And just remember that no matter what, you will be in my heart, always."

"And you in mine," Sophia whispered.

"Now let's get your to your wedding, Emma tells me that Morgan is a bundle of nerves."

Sophia's laugh rings like bell.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Prompt:<strong> Movie Night


	5. Movie Night

**A/N **- That episode killed me. I have literally died from the mountains of OQ and CS thrown at me tonight. I don't even know how to react.

This ended up being pretty short because I ignored the last part of the prompt (because I'm a pissbaby and I can't write smut), but enjoy!

* * *

><p>Movie Night - 588<p>

"I still don't get these things," Robin said, leaning back against the plush couch.

Regina looked at him with a quirk of her lips. "You don't get the television, or you don't get horror films?"

"Both! I tried to turn on this television without you last time, and it let out the wretched noise until I figured out how to turn the damn thing off," Robin explained with a pout.

Regina just chuckled, popping open a DVD case (one she borrowed from Emma) and placing the disc in the DVD player before standing and brushing the dirt off her pretty red dress. "Well, I suppose I might have had the same problem had I not implanted fake memories into everyone during the first curse. It sort of taught the entire town what everything was and how to handle them, so most of us never had to deal with those particular issues."

"Perhaps you should implant that knowledge into my mind," Robin said with a snort.

With a small curl of her lips, Regina went over to sit next to him and curl around his side. "You'll get that hang of it eventually," She assured him.

"I certainly hope so," Robin said with a slight chuckle, his arm curling around Regina's shoulders. "Now, what about this other thing then? Horror films, you called them?"

"Yes," Regina said with a nod. "They're a form of entertainment, meant to frighten people."

The thief's brows furrowed in confusion. "How is being scared out of your wits meant to be entertaining?"

"To be completely honest, I'm not sure," Regina admitted with a shrug. "I never had much of a penchant for them, but Henry liked them, and Emma seems to adore them. So I've endured my fair share of blood curdling screams and an overabundance of fake blood."

Robin's nose crinkled. "Why would people subject themselves to that?"

Regina smiled and shook her head, reaching over and picking up the remote. "Well, I suppose you'll have to find out what all the hype is for yourself then."

She pushed a button, and the screen flickered to life.

* * *

><p>About half an hour into the film, Regina was pressed up against Robin's side tighter than before, her face hiding in the crook of his neck. Well, now he certainly understood why people subjected themselves to these terrible films. Regina's body pressed against him was more than enough for him to happily suffer at bloody murder after bloody murder.<p>

Robin crinkled his nose in disgust as an axe impaled a girl. Regina let out a squeak.

"Are you frightened, Milady?" Robin chuckled down at her.

She lifted her head from his neck to glare at him. "I said I've endured there terrible films, I never said I enjoyed them, or that I watches them with ease."

At that, Robin had to let out a wild laugh. "You've faced flying monkeys, a snow queen, a wicked witch, and you can't handle a simple film? Unbelievable."

"Look here, Locksley―"

He bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. He grinned widely at her bewildered expression when he pulled away. "Why don't we just put on something that won't force you to hide your face against my neck? Not that I'm complaining, of course."

Regina bit her lip for a moment, and he could see the coils turning in her head. "Or," She said slowly. "We could just not watch anything, and I could continue to press myself against you."

_Oh_.

Robin ginned. "I like that idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Prompt<strong>: More pregnant Regina! Rejoice!


End file.
